Banishment and Whirlpool
by Banished Uzumaki
Summary: It was decided Naruto was to be banished , but he had other plans narusaku -Stopped for now-
1. Suicide and a stranger

**Chapter 1 - Suicide and a stranger  
**

**-Konoha Council chamber-**

"Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby banished from Konoha." said Hiashi hyuuga.

"What! Why I completed my mission, I brought back the traitor Sasuke!" screamed Naruto.

" you drove the Uchiha away and then you attempted to release the kyuubi in the valley of the end!" roared Homura while Koharu nodded in agreement.  
"No I didn't I pursued Sasuke and when I asked him to return he attacked me with the curse seal I used some of the Kyuubi's chakra in self defense!" yelled Naruto with tears starting to fall

"We will not listen to your lies demon! Our disision is final you have till tomorrow at noon to be out of the village or be executed" said Hiashi while motioning for the anbu officer to take him away.

An hour latter Naruto was walking around his apartment packing his clothes and scrolls preparing to leave the village when he thought "Who am I fooling bastard council will send an assassination squad after me when I leave any ways. Huuu" he sighed then finished packing his things and left for the front gate.

"Look there goes the demon finally leaving, I hope he dies" said one of the chunin guards to the other

Just then, Naruto stopped outside the gate looked and looked at the guards and said "Hey wana se something cool?"

"...? Just go die demon!" spat the guard to which Naruto gave one of his foxy smiles and said "ok but watch close or your gona miss it" with that he unzipped his orange jacket to revile his shirt covered in explosive tags.

"O Shit" screamed the guards as they ducked for cover just in time as... _**BOOOM**_ and in an instant there was blood everywhere.

When the dust and bloody mist cleared there was just a bloody crater with a Konoha headband where the blond once stood. (Both chunins puked there guts out at the site of so much blood.)

Moments later there was a crowd of shinobi and civilians alike along with the Hokage Tsunade and Jiraiya had rushed to the gates "what the hell happened here?" Tsunade yelled at the guards to which the told her about Naruto's suicide explosion, Tsunade fell to the ground crying with Jiraiya trying his best to comfort her while thinking " Minato I failed you ... I lets this village drive him to his death" while Sannins wept for Naruto the crowed cheered for the "Demons" death, all except the rookie 9 and sensies they were too shocked.

Sakura was extremely sad about Naruto she had been getting closer to the blond over the last few months and even lost her attraction to Sasuke much to the surprise of ino.  
She had seen how cold and hateful the Uchiha had become, she had been witness to Naruto's fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end and truth be told she was scared of the curse seal influenced Uchiha...but she also saw Naruto in a new light he called on the Kyuubi's chakra that seemed to scare Sasuke but felt strangly peaceful to her because he was using it to fulfill his promise to to her, yes Sakura new of the kyuubi in Naruto he had told her during the month before the chunin exam finals.

**--Flashback--**

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the street towards the ramen stand Kakashi had taken Sasuke to train him for the upcoming final exam and in doing so left them alone , Naruto had found Jiraiya to train him and Sakura had failed the second part of the exam ... so all in all it turned out ok.

"Naruto why do the villagers look at you like this? Why do the call you a demon?" asked Sakura, Naruto froze before telling her to follow him.  
They made there way to a clearing in the forest before Naruto sat down "Sakura-chan...What do you know about the kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi?" Sakura asked nervously "It was killed by the Forth Hokage ... what does this have to do with..." Naruto sighed cutting her off " It was defeated not killed ... there is no way to kill a demon the only way to win is to seal it but..." Naruto looked to the ground "the kyuubi was so strong it could not be sealed into a shrine or any none living object... it required a human prison... a new born human was the only option so that is what the Yondamia did ." He said still looking at the ground

"It was ...you wasn't it y-you were that baby?" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes

"Yes ... and that is why the people hate me, because they see me as the kyuubi and not his jailer."

**--Flashback end--**

-2 days later Naruto's funeral-

Naruto's Funeral was a small event at witch it became painfully obvious how few friends he had only the rookie 9 and sensies (minus Sasuke) Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Garra, ramen bar owner and his daughter showed up.

After a short speech by Tsunade several people there got up and said a few thing about Naruto

"He was a good person with a harsh fate but didn't let it get him down" -Neji

"Naruto was a good student and brother" -Iruka

"He was the most surprising ninja and a good student never quitting" -Kakashi

"He was a good person" -Garra

"He never let his friends get hurt and never broke a promise" -Sakura

After that every one left but Sakura she was deep in thought "Naruto I think I loved you ...I wish I had the chance to find out "she thought sadly and than started to cry.

**-Time skip 5 years- October 10th -**

After Naruto's death Sakura threw herself into constant training under Tsunade and had reached the status of jonin, she was even rumored to be next in line to become Hokage.

The rest of the rookie 9 were doing good as well all jonin or anbu, Sasuke had gone into Danzo's Root division of anbu but was still shunned by the rookie 9 because they blamed him for Naruto's banishment and ultimately his death not that he cared, only his fan girl Ino still talked to him and it was believed that they were dating.

At the main gate the chunins on guard were getting bored until they noticed a man walking down the road he was about 6 foot tall wearing a black jonin jacket with black shinobi pants and a large black cloak with blue flames at the end of the sleeves and bottom of the jacket However, what stood out the most was the Whirlpool headband on his forehead holding back messy blond hair.

"Halt. State your business in Konoha," stated the guard. Said blond kept walking without even looking at them.

"State your business or we will call the anbu" yelled the second guard.

At this the blond stopped and said "I here to visit friends and buy supplies"

"What's your name and where are you from?" asked the chunin not believing the blond stranger.

"...Uzu Namikaze I am a ninja of Whirlpool country" said the blond **(AN: I will now refer to him as Uzu)**

Both guards blink "N-Namikaze... any relations to the Yondamia?" the first guard asks

"Yes he was my father" stated Uzu flatly

Both guards blink again "One moment Namikaze-san we will call a jonin to escort you to the Hokage" said one of the guards before rushing off.  
Moments later the guard reappeared with a pink haired kounichi in standard jonin gear who quickly walked up to him and bowed "Namikaze-san I will escort you to the Hokage now"

As they walked through the streets to the hokages tower in silence Uzu decided to try and start a conversation with the kounichi "Sooo... what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura" was reply

Uzu noticed all of the decorations "is there a festival tonight?"

Sakura stopped and looked at said "It is a calibration of the day Yondaime-sama defeated the kyuubi" then she took on a thoughtful look and asked " The guard said you his son how did you not now this?"

"Well... and it's also the day my father died so I don't see it as a day that should be celebrated" stated Uzu

"I see ... I'm sorry for your loss" Sakura said sadly

"Don't be its not your fault" he said with a sad smile "It's not like your carry the monster that killed your father inside of you." he thought to himself.

"So you're from whirlpool country?" she asked trying to change the subject

"No my mother was the Rasenkage but I was not born there" He said they walkedin sillence for the remander of the way.

By this time they had made it to the Hokage's tower Sakura led Uzu to the waiting room and left to inform the hokage of his arrival.

A few moments later she returned and led him in to the hokages office when they entered Tsunade exused Sakura and sat in her chair staring at Uzu a few Moments before saying

"Namikaze ... I was not aware of Minato having two sons?"

**HAHA cliff hanger till the next chapter "Revelations and Uzu's past"**

**btw I hope yall like this fic . I there is any thing that need to be changed please let me know. **


	2. Revelations and Uzu's past

_**AN: sorry about the spelling and typos in chapter 1, I used note pad and it didn't copy to the site properly I am using Microsoft word now so it should be ok from here on out.**_

_Thoughts_

**Summon****/Demons**

_**Jutsus**_

**Last time:**

_... I was not aware of Minato having two sons?"_

**Chapter 2: Revelations and Uzu's past**

"Yes I assume by two sons you are referring to the Uzumaki?" Was Uzu's reply

"Uzumaki? No he was an orphan Minato used to seal the kyuubi into; I was referring to his son that died the day of the Kyuubi's attack along with Kushina" said Tsunade slightly confused.

"I see." Said Uzu with a sad smile "So you really didn't know?"

"Know what?" asked Tsunade

"Uzumaki was his only mother's name his full was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he was banished by your council!" exclaimed Uzu.

"_Holy Shit_!" Was the only thing going through Tsunade's mind "So you're here to get revenge for your brother's death aren't you? She asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

At this Uzu started chuckling "Revenge! Come on baa-chan you know me better than that"

Tsunade blinked "_what the fuck I don't think I've ever met this man, yet he acts like I do"_

During this Uzu just sat back smiling.

"_What the hell! That smile looks just like Naruto …what's going on"_she thought to herself.

"Baa-chan you still don't get it? Naruto didn't die." He said with a low chuckle watching the emotions fly across her face confusion, hope, sadness, and finally anger.

"Get out of my office now, your jokes aren't funny!" she screamed "First you claim that you are Naruto's brother and that you're the fourths son now you dare claim Naruto is alive! I saw his blood and guts blown all over the road in front of the main gates, there is no way he lived" She screeched.

"Blood clone" Was Uzu's only response still not moving from his chair

"_Blood clone?" _what does he mean "What is a blood clone I've never heard of those and what does it have to do with Naruto?" Said Tsunade now starting to calm down.

"A blood clone is a Namikaze clan jutsu , it makes a real body of flesh and blood that can take as much damage as the user but what makes it unique is a blood clone does not dispel it just dies like a normal person it truly is the perfect way to fake a death" Said Uzu with a grin.

After taking about 5 minutes to take in the information she spoke "So were is Naruto? Did he come with you?"

"You still don't get it baa-chan I never said my father had two sons, you assumed that." Uzu said calmly.

"Wait but that means…. and you keep calling me baa-chan…. NARUTO!" She whispered still not sure.

"Damn Baa-chan took you long enou…." but he couldn't finish the sentence as Tsunade flew across her desk crushing him in a hug "You brat we thought you were dead why did you do that!" she cried

"Danzo and the council would have sent his Root personnel to kill me after I left so I faked my death and slipped out the gates after the explosion.

_**--Flashback--**_

Naruto was a block away from the main gates when he slipped in to a dark ally bit his finger to draw blood then doing a few handsighns and whispering _**blood clone**__**no jutsu**_ with a poof a second Naruto appeared then after placing exploding tags on its shirt he sent it out to the main gate and waited for it to get the guards attention and then…**Booom** he then slipped out the gates in the cloud of smoke caused by the explosion, not to be seen in Konoha for 5 years.

_--__**Flashback end--**_

Intrigued by his story Tsunade asked "then where did you go?"

"All over the elemental countries to learn new jutsus and fighting styles, I also went to the former Whirlpool country to visit friends of my parents" Said Naruto.

Tsunade then looked at him for a moment before asking. "How did you find out about them any ways because when I became Hokage I looked for your birth records and it was like you where never here till the day after the kyuubi was sealed into you?"

At this Naruto sighed "My father destroyed them to keep his enemies from knowing I was his son … the only person that knew the truth was old man Sarutobi … But every time I asked him about my parents he lied to me he told me I was just a orphan picked at random for the kyuubi to be sealed into as for how I found out well…."

_**--Flashback--**_

_October 10__th__ (Naruto's birthday)_

Naruto sat in the corner or his run down apartment to scared to sleep because today was the memorial day of the Kyuubi's attack 10 years ago and for some reason all the villagers had tried to kill him on this day every year for as long as he could remember most kids got presents on their birth days but not him he got his ass kicked every year.

"Stupid grown ups why do they want to kill me" said a young crying Naruto between sobs.

Then he felt a stinging sensation in his arm when he looked down he saw a glowing seal that he recognized from his class at the academy as a blood seal "_what is that doing on my arm….Only one way to find out" _quickly biting his thumb and wiping some blood across the seal 2 large scrolls labeled Namikaze and Uzumaki and a letter popped out still a little freaked out he grabbed the letter hoping for answers and began to read.

_Dear Naruto_

_My name is Minato Namikaze you know me as the Fourth Hokage , but I am also your father , your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki it pains me to say this but she died an hour after you were born due to complications and even wore the kyuubi is on a course for our village , I am not so stupid as to think I can kill the demon so I plan to seal it away … but my studies have shown that the only thing strong enough to contain it is a child and since I can not make another family make a sacrifice that I can not make my self so son I'm sorry but I have no choice but to seal it into you I hope the village sees you as a hero but I know that it is possible that they will see you as the demon itself, but know this you are the prison for the kyuubi and not the kyuubi itself. To seal the demon I must sacrifice my self so I have sealed the clan scrolls of mine and your mothers into your arm , The Namikaze scroll contains all of our clans jutsus and I have added my personal creations the __**rasengan**__ and __**hiraishin**__**no jutsu**__ .In the Uzumaki scroll is all the information on your bloodline the__** Uzugan (whirlpool eye)**__ along with all of the Uzumaki clan jutsus .I am sorry to tell you but you are the last of both clans , but for what its worth I'm sorry son and I want you to know that your mother and I will always be proud of you no matter what you do, so live well and happy birthday ._

_Your father _

_Minato Namikaze_

_Ps: I have made a lot of enemies in my life that if they knew I had a son would not hesitate to kill you so please continue to go by your mothers last name until you are strong enough to defend yourself, also In side of my scroll is a list of mine and your mothers friends I would like you to seek out and have them teach you. _

_**-- Flashback end --**_

When Naruto was done Tsunade sat still trying to hold back tears but at the same time she was angry at her sensei for lying to the child , was also amazed that Naruto had know the hole time and not said a word. She then noticed his eyes where not the same as last time she saw him they looked like small whirlpools with dark blue triangles on all 4 sides _**(AN: see the pic on my profile of the Uzugan) **__"how did I just now notice his eyes"_

"Naruto you said that the _**Uzugan**_ is a bloodline, can you tell me what it does?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair thinking "mmm ….. Maybe latter"

"Fair enough" She then sat in silence for a moment before adding "you know the Namikazes were one of the founding clans of Konoha and could not be banished without the Hokages approval, that means now that you know your heritage we can move for a mistrial"

"Wow that would be nice but I have enjoyed the last 5 years of not being seen as the kyuubi" He finished with a frown.

"Naruto those fools on the counsel will be so glad to get the Namikaze clan back that they wouldn't care if it was Orochimaru, plus you having a bloodline will just seal the deal" Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"Ok I guess but where will I stay till then, I heard my apartment was burnt down the day I left" He asked

"That's right so…..wait how did you hear that?" she asked

Naruto started to fidget in his seat while Tsunade cracked her knuckles "Jiraiya told me!" he yelped not wanting to get hit.

"What that pervert! Why didn't he tell me you were alive and how long has he known?" she growled.

"Since about 6 months after I left met him in rain country at a bathhouse. He didn't tell you because I asked him not to" he whispered

"I see and why Naruto did you not want me to know you were alive?" she said in a too sweet voice.

"…Because you would have tried to bring me back and then word would have gotten out that I was alive" As he finished speaking Tsunade's fist sent him flying through the wall and into the hallway unconscious .

"Dumbass" Tsunade mumbled

--10 minuets later--

"Ow my head that's the last time I lie to baa-chan" he mumbled pulling himself out of the broken wall and walked back in to Tsunade's office to find her drinking sake coughing to get her attention she looked up with a smirk "before you're … nap you asked were you will be staying correct?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment trying to figure out why she was smirking like that before nodding.

"Well you know that foreign ninjas must stay with and have a jonin escort with them at all times so … you will be staying will my apprentice until the council meeting next week" She said with a grin.

"Who is your apprentice?" He asked nervously

She laughed and hit the intercom on her desk "Shizune will you send in Sakura please"

Naruto paled before asking "Why she thinks I'm dead"

"Every one thinks your dead Naruto" She dead paned

"O" He said scratching the back of his head

"Plus she may still have feelings for you, out of the rookie 9 she took your "death" the hardest, also she hasn't gone on a single date since then" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Naruto brightened up hearing this _"Sakura-chan had feelings for me?"_

He was broken from his musings by a knock at the door followed by Sakura walking in "You called Tsunade-sama"

"Yes Sakura, Namikaze-san here needs an escort while in Konoha seeing as he is a foreign. So I have chosen you to be his escort"

**HAHA I did it again what will Naruto will he tell Sakura who he is ?**

**Find out in chapter 3 : Roommates **

**AN: Naruto no longer has his whisker marks and his Uzugan is permanently active.**

**I plan on doing a full detailed description next chapter!**


	3. roommates

_**AN: please visit my profile and vote on the abilities of the Uzugan**_

_**Timeline**_

_**10-Finds out about parents**_

_**12- Graduates from academy**_

_**13-Fakes death**_

_**18-Returns to Konoha as Uzu**_

_Thoughts_

**Summon****/Demons**

_**Jutsus**_

**Last time**

"You called Tsunade-sama"

"Yes Sakura, Namikaze-san here needs an escort while in Konoha seeing as he is a foreign. So I have chosen you to be his escort"

**Chapter 3: Roommates **

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said before turning to Naruto

"Well it's getting late would you like to get some dinner before calling it a night Namikaze-san?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto just shrugged "shure" then followed her out of the room leaving Tsunade to think _"they really would make a cute couple" _ She then sighed and sent a glare at the mountain of paper work on her desk as if hoping to scare it away "shit" she muttered before getting started.

As Sakura led Naruto out of the Hokage tower she asked "Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't know wherever you normally will be fine" he said

"Well I normally just eat at the ramen stand but" Naruto cut her off "that's fine" he said with a small smile _"when did Sakura-chan start eating ramen, she always told me it wasn't good for me?"_

Sakura looked over at him and noticed the puzzled look on his face so wanting to know what was wrong she asked "Is every think ok?"

"Yes. You just don't strike me as a person to eat junk food like ramen" he said

With a sad smile she said "It was the favorite food of a dear friend and eating at the ramen bar brings back memories of him"

"I see" was all he could say _"she really does miss me"_

Naruto was snapped out of his musings by the owner of the ramen stand "What will ya have?"

"One miso ramen please" he said then continued to sit silently till the food was served While they ate Sakura kept looking at Naruto or to be more specific his headband before speaking "Namikaze-san why were you not raised in Konoha were your father was a Hokage ?"

Almost choking on his soup he answered with a frown "I was raised here but I left after something I do not want to talk about"

With that they ate in silence for a few more moments before Sakura spoke up again "I don't think I have ever seen a ninja from whirlpool in Konoha before or any were for that matter… why is that?"

"That is because Whirlpool country was destroyed during the second great shinobi war" Naruto said.

After that they finished eating and left for Sakura's house, when they got there Naruto noticed a picture on the wall it was a picture of team 7 when the had first graduated _"I wonder what happened to the Sasuke-teme" _He was broken out of his thoughts by Sakura having noticed him looking at the picture.

"That was my first genin team" she said with a sad smile

Naruto decided to take a chance "do you still see your old team mates?"

"No… the black haired boy in the picture , Sasuke attempted to betray the village but was stopped by my Naruto … He the dead last of our class beat Sasuke rookie of the year , because he promised me he would" she smiled at this but it quickly turned into a frown "after he brought Sasuke back the council banished him on some bullshit charges and … he couldn't take it" she started to cry "His dream was to become Hokage … the best of them all … he gave every thing for this village and they banished him he couldn't take it and h-he killed him self" at this she broke down crying .

Naruto frowned it hurt him so much to see her like this, so he kneeled down beside her and gave her a hug "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, lets change the subject what about this Sasuke did he stay in the village after that?"

"Yes but sometimes I wish Naruto would come back from the grave and kick his ass again" she said trying to stop crying.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"He is an arrogant bastard, he is the captain of Danzo's Root Anbu and thinks every one else is below him" she spat.

"You really did love Naruto didn't you?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes but I never got the chance to tell him" she cried.

"What if you had the chance to tell him would you?" he asked.

"Of course I would I have been regretting not telling him for the last five years" she whispered.

"Why don't you tell him now?" he asked

At this Sakura looked at him _"what is his problem I just told him Naruto is dead, is he mocking me?" _**"Kill him for mocking you about Naruto-kun!" screamed inner Sakura.**

She kept staring at him for a few more moments _"he looks like an older Naruto without whiskers but his eyes… wait were did that come from? No Naruto is dead"_

"Sakura-chan it's me" he said blinking back tears.

"Naruto!" with that she pulled him into a hug crying once again "how?" was all she could get out between the tears, after a few minutes of hugging they pulled apart and Naruto told her about why and how he faked his death and his parents.

"So you really are a Namikaze?" she asked

With his trade mark foxy grin he said "Here lets me reintroduce my self Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans."

"What happened to your whisker marks?" she said

"O those disappeared when dads seal finished absorbed the Kyuubi all that's left is his chakra so its just about impossible for me to run out" he said with a slight chuckle as he watched her sit the jaw dropped at the thought of someone possessing all of the nine tailed demons chakra.

"_wow she looks beautiful now"_ he thought looking at her she now stands at about 5'4'' with green eyes , pink hair falling just below her shoulders, she was wearing a blue battle kimono that fit just right showing her perfect body little did he know she had similar thoughts going through her head.

"_he has changed a hole lot I didn't even recognize him" _**"that's right Naruto's a total hotty now better get with him before he has a ton of fan girls chasing him" **screamed inner Sakura _"shut up … even if you are right …" _she thought back as she looked Naruto over .

He now stood 6 foot tall with his messy blond hair a little longer than it used to be with those whirlpool blue eyes a much more angular and mature face, wearing a black jonin jacket and pant with his black cloak with blue flames _**(AN: look at my profile picture)**_

"Naruto … I love you" she almost whispered

"I love you too Sakura-chan, I always have" he said before leaning in for a kiss which she eagerly accepted soon they where in a full on passionate kiss but all good things must come to an end and it was time to breath reluctantly they broke the kiss panting lightly.

"Man Im tiered Sakura-chan I will see ya in the morning" he said walking off to her guest bed room before she grabbed his arm stopping him

"Sakura-chan?"

"I just got you back and im not going to let you out of my sight you will sleep with me" she commanded

"Sakura-chan I know you said you love me but isn't this a little fast" he asked before getting hit over the head by Sakura

"Nothing like that I said sleep … and maybe a little cuddling" she said with a blush

"Anything for my Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile before letting her lead him to her room.

_**AN: I know this chapter is a little short but I ran out of ideas for this chapter but don't worry next the chapter will be longer and will have Naruto and Sakura's relation ship get better defined , also I will add a fight / spar scene **_

_**Also I need people to vote on the abilities of the Uzugan  
**_

_**Next chapter : Sakura **_


	4. Sakura

_**Naruto: hey what do the whirlpool eyes do?**_

_**Banished Uzumaki: it's a secret that we will reveal in the council meeting or in the next fight or just when ever I feel like it.**_

_**Naruto: you're an ass!**_

_**Banished Uzumaki: it's called suspense, unlike some people I don't go around yelling every thing I know.**_

_**Naruto: hey you did let me grow out of that right … please don't make me say "believe it"**_

_**Banished Uzumaki: Ok, O that reminds me I'm changing the name of the whirlpool eye to Uzugan**_

_**Naruto: ok! That sounds better any ways … so what's up with me and Sakura will we ever get to … well you know**_

_**Banished Uzumaki: what's wrong with you just came back and you already want to bang her?**_

_**Naruto: … Ya … so can you help me out?**_

_**Banished Uzumaki: Maybe latter on in the story I will let you have some fun**_

_**Naruto: A NaruSakuIno threesome?**_

_**Banished Uzumaki: WTF is wrong with you? I never should have let you train with Jiraiya!**_

_**On with the story**_

_Thoughts_

**Summon****/Demons**

_**Jutsus**_

**-Last time-**

"I just got you back and im not going to let you out of my sight you will sleep with me" she commanded

"Sakura-chan I know you said you love me but isn't this a little fast" he asked before getting hit over the head by Sakura

"Nothing like that I said sleep … and maybe a little cuddling" she said with a blush

"Anything for my Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile before letting her lead him to her room.

**Chapter 3: Sakura**

**-Sakura's house-**

Naruto woke at his normal time and decided to go get some training in, but when he tried to get out of bed he felt a weight on this chest slowly opening his eyes he looked around_ "I'm in Sakura's room? What's on my chest?" _he looked down and his eyes widened _"Sakura-chan? … that's right she made me sleep in here last night"_ he thought looking at her sleeping form, she was snuggled into his chest hugging him tightly with her head on he should messy pink hair covering her face _"she looks like an angel" _then she started to mumble something in her sleep "Naruto come back please… come back" he smiled "Sakura I promise I will never leave you again" he whispered while brushing her hair from her face and getting out of bed.

About 15 minutes latter Sakura woke up in a panic _"was it just a dream? Is he really alive_?_" _then she smelt like some one was cooking breakfast _"what is that I live by my self … could it be Naruto" _she thought hopefully as she got up and walked towards the kitchen, when she got there she was welcomed by the site of Naruto in a pair of black cargo shorts and a white undershirt the showed of he muscles **"Ya Naruto-kun is hot and is cooking breakfast for us" **raved inner Sakura as they watched Naruto set 2 plates of pancakes and eggs on the table

"Good morning Sakura-chan you hungry?" he said snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yes thanks Naruto-kun" she said be for sitting down to eat.

As they ate they talked about the rookie 9 and training, Naruto also told Sakura stories from his travels she couldn't help but laugh at his stories of getting Jiraiya caught while he was peeping at the bathhouses and watching him get his ass kicked by angry women.

"Sakura-chan would you like to go out on a date tonight" Naruto asked sheepishly

"**Ya a date with Naruto-kun" **inner Sakura raved

"Shure Naruto I would love to" she answered with a blush

"Alright but till then you want go train? Because I would like to see what all you have learned while I was gone" Naruto asked with a smile _"wow I have a date with Sakura chan tonight" _

"ok lets clean up the kitchen and then we can go to our old training ground" with that she got up and put her plate in the sink while Naruto cleaned the stove **"Ya he cooks, cleans and is hot we really scored this time" **shaking off inner Sakura's yelling she left the room to get her training clothes on.

**20 min later**

Sakura came out in a red top and black bicycle shorts _**(same as in shipuuden) **_to see Naruto in the same black jonin vest and pants as yesterday but with a white cloak with red flames and the Whirlpool country spiral on the back _**(think his fathers cloak without the kanji) **_

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Ya lets go" with that they headed of to training ground 7, after walking a few minuets Naruto sensed someone familiar in a near by tree, on closer inspection he found it to be Hatake Kakashi not being one to miss the chance to pull a prank he told Sakura he would cache up then disappeared in a yellow flash startling her but she decided to continue to the training ground.

"How's the book?" said Naruto as he appeared in front of Kakashi in a flash of yellow making him fall out of the tree he had been reading in.

"Minato-sensei?" he stuttered

"No that was my father" laughed Naruto before disappearing in another yellow flash making Kakashi's visible eye widen to the max.

After shaking off the she of seeing some one perform his sensies signature move and clam to be his some Kakashi sprinted to the Hokage tower to get some answers.

**-Back with Sakura -**

"_Where the hell did he go?" _just as she thought that she startled by Naruto reappearing in a yellow flash.

"What was that?" she asked astounded

"**Hiraishin no jutsu **my fathers signature jutsu that made him feared throughout all of Earth country" he said with fish foxy smile

"That's amazing" she breathed out

"So lets get started" he said snapping her out of her daze he ran towards throwing a kick at her side only for her to grab his leg and throw him back, doing a midair flip and land on his feat quickly doing some hand seals he whispers **Hyouton** **Hyourou no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique) **then touching his hands to the ground a pillar of ice shoots out of the ground and traps Sakura who smirks and disappears "replacement" he mutters.

Just then Sakura walked out of the woods "how did you use Hyouton? The only person I've ever seen do that is that kid Haku we fought in Wave country I thought it was a bloodline limit?"

"Yes what Haku did was a bloodline limit but the Uzugan lets me combine Suiton and Fuuton therefore allowing me to perform Hyouton" he said with a grin before adding

"So you want to continue?"

"Of course do you really thing I will give up just because you can use Hyouton." she said while forming hand seals and whispering **Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique**

And waited for him to collapse but Naruto just stood there and blinked

"Did you just try a genjutsu on me" he asks

She just nods.

"It wont work the Uzugan automatically dispels genjutsu" he says with an amused look

Then Sakura feel a blade against her neck and the Naruto in front of her disappears

"shit Kage Bunshin" she looked back and saw Naruto holding the kunai he then chuckles putting the kunai away and backed up a few dozen feet .

"want to go again?" he said while dropping into a fighting stance instead of saying anything Sakura also got into a fighting stance thy then engaged in a light taijutsu spar nether trying to win just lightly testing, this lasted over an hour before Sakura landed a blow to Naruto's ribs with her super human strength knocking him across the training grounds.

Quickly rushing over to him she did a few hand seals and her hand began to glow green with medical chakra which she applied to his side watching the bruise fade in seconds she gasped and looked to Naruto for an explanation.

"Naruto I know before you left you could always heal fast but I thought that was the kyuubi healing you and now you heal even faster"

Naruto sighed and said "when the seal absorbed the kyuubi it not only gave me its chakra but its healing factor and a few jutsus as well, now it's a bit like a second bloodline" he paused before continuing "it heals so fast no it can heal large near fatal wounds in a matter of minuets"

Nodding Sakura sat thinking of this bloodline it was amazing almost making him impossible to kill in battle she was snapped back to reality by Naruto talking.

"Hey you hungry?"

"Ya a little … you want to go get some ramen" she asked

Without a word he grabbed her and they both disappeared in a yellow and pink flash instantly arriving at the ramen stand.

Sakura looked around amazed once again "Naruto what the hell how did we get her so fast all you did was grab me and here we are?"

"I used **Hiraishin**" he said calmly

Once again she was amazed she new the hiraishin was fast but she never knew just how fast.

They then sat down and ordered a 2 bowls of miso ramen after eating they decided to go for a walk completely silent just happy to be together finally Naruto spoke up

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm"

"If you get involved with me …the villagers may treat you same way they treated me all my life."

"…I don't care …"

"Sakura-chan"

"I love you Naruto-kun was devastated when I thought I lost you…I wont let that happen again"

"Ok if that's what you want … I love you to"

Sakura just hugged Naruto's arm as they continued walking for the next hour.

"So how to you plan to tell the council they banished the last Namikaze?" Sakura asked with a grin, Naruto chuckled "I don't know … I need to think up something good don't I." he asked once again wearing his foxy grin.

"Sakura-chan lets go back and get ready for our date ok" said Naruto

"Ya lets go" she said Sakura still holding his arm.

In a flash of yellow and pink they were gone.

_**AN: hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I know it went a little slow but next the next chapter will be better.**_

_**Chapter 5: dates and old friends**_


	5. Author note

_**AN: I am considering stopping Banishment and Whirlpool for several reasons.**_

_** I started this story without a plan on how it will end**_

_** I believe I made the Naruto / Sakura paring move way too fast**_

_** This is my first story and my first real writing project "hell even when I write a book report it is never more than a page"**_

_**I have opened a poll on my profile and depending on the results I will ether continue or start a new story.**_

_**-thank you in advance for your votes.**_


	6. dates and old friends

_**AN: I have decided to continue the story for a few more chapters thanks to your votes and positive reviews**_

"_Thoughts" _

**Summons/demons**

_**Jutsus**_

_**Chapter 5: dates and old friends**_

"Sakura you ready to …?" Naruto started to yell but just dropped his jaw as Sakura came into the room wearing an elegant pink kimono with white flowers on the lower half.

"Like what you see?" Sakura giggled.

Naruto just nodded dumbly as Sakura grabbed his arm and led him out the door.

"So Naruto where are we going for our date?" Sakura asked

"Well I heard the Golden Leaf restaurant is good" he replied

"Naruto are you shure that's the most expensive restaurant in Konoha!" she half yelled

"Yes I'm shure plus I'm not exactly poor any more" he said with a grin as they continued walking towards there destination.

When they where about a block away from the Golden Leaf they where stopped by a man in a very gay looking green spandex suit.

"_Shit he still dresses like guy" _thought Naruto as he watched Lee kneeled in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-san would you like to go on a youthful date with me?" Lee shouted as Naruto's eye twitched.

"Lee I'm on a date right now" Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Lee then noticed Naruto for the first time and yelled "how dare you steal the beautiful Sakura-san from me"

Naruto's eye twitched again before saying "Sakura is free to chose who she dates"

With fire in his eyes Lee yelled "we shall fight to see who is more deserving of Sakura-san" then disappeared in a green blur only to reaper in front of Naruto with a punch, right as it was to connect Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and instantly delivered a kick to Lee's back sending him head over heels down the street and into a wall, after a few moments to regain his senses lee stood up to see Naruto and Sakura walking away.

Lee called out to Naruto "stranger what is your name? I have never been beaten in a contest of speed before and yet … with you it was like you just disappeared, how"

Looking back Naruto said "I am Uzu Namikaze and as for how I beat you that was my fathers legendary _**Hiraishin no jutsu**_" and continued walking with Sakura by his side leaving a very confused Lee.

"_Namikaze…Hiraishin… I must go find Guy-sensei he will know what jutsu is and who the Namikazes are" _Lee thought before running to find Guy.

"Uzu? Why don't you tell anyone who you really are?" asked Sakura

"Because it's easier to prank people if they don't know who you are" Naruto said with a grin.

When they got to the Golden leaf Naruto walked up to the host and said "I have a reservation for two"

"Your name please sir" said the host in a polite manner

"Namikaze" replied Naruto.

The waiter almost dropped the menus he was holding as he heard the name, he quickly calmed himself and said "right this way Namikaze-san" and lead them to a private booth complete with candles and champagne.

Sakura blushed at the sight trying to ignore her inner self yells about how romantic Naruto was and how she should do something special to repay him tonight.

Naruto and Sakura both sat down and gave the host there drink orders before he left.

**-With Lee and Guy-**

Guy was just finishing his 2000th pushup when he heard his clone… I mean student.

"Guy-sensei" Lee yelled running into the training ground

"Yes my youthful student how are you on this youthful day" Guy yelled

"Guy-sensei I met a ninja in town that was taking the lovely Sakura on a date, and I challenged him to a fight" Lee said in a surprisingly normal tone.

"So you won your fight by the power of youth and also won the heart or Sakura" Guy said with pride in his voice.

"No sensei … the ninja I fought was faster than even you" Lee said causing Guy to pale and take on a serious look.

"What village was he from and did you get his name?" Guy asked

"He wore a headband with a symbol I have never seen, he said his name was Namikaze Uzu" he paused "he said his speed was a jutsu called Hiraishin" at this Guy paled a shade of white that made Orochimaru look tan.

"If he is a Namikaze that makes him a relative of the fourth Hokage … he was the one that made that jutsu during the second great shinobi war" Guy said

"He clamed it was his fathers jutsu …so if what you say is true that means he is the fourths son" Lee shouted

"Come lee we will go to the Hokage to get answers" Guy shouted

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

They both shouted and hugged before dashing to the Hokages tower _**(An: I hope that didn't traumatize anyone)**_

**-With Naruto and Sakura-**

"Wow Naruto this place is wonderful" exclaimed Naruto as she tried her food _**(AN: I don't know the names of any expensive foods so just think its some fancy name stuff ok)**_

"Ya the food is great here" Naruto said taking another bite

"I bet you wish it was ramen though" Sakura giggled

Naruto set his fork down and said "I only ate ramen so much back then because it was all I could afford"

Sakura looked down "Naruto I thought you where crazy for ramen, I never would have made fun of you if I hade know that was all you could afford to eat" she said sadly

"Its ok I really do like it know but I did start eating it because it was cheap and the old man at the ramen bar would give me free ramen sometimes" he said with a smile

Sakura was about to say something when she was interrupted by someone calling her

"Hello Sakura what are you doing here" said Hinata as she walked up with Kiba

"I am having dinner with Na… Uzu" she said mentally frowning because she almost slipped and said his name

"Uzu huu? I see you're not from Konoha what village are you from and why are you here" Kiba asked.

"As you can tell from my headband I am a whirlpool ninja and as for why I'm hear I heard rumors that a member of the Uzumaki clan lived here I came to find him seeing as the Uzumaki where a royal clan of Konoha" he said trying not to laugh at there reactions Hinata seemed shocked and sad while Kiba looked angry _"why would he be angry is he mad I am taking about someone he thinks is dead"_ he thought

"Well your to late that demon is dead" Kiba spat getting a glare from Sakura while Hinata looked down ashamed of Kiba's actions.

Naruto on the other hand had thoughts spinning through his head _"how did they know about the kyuubi, I thought Kiba was my friend but he is just like the villagers" _he thought.

"Kiba stop that" Hinata whispered

"Demon what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked trying to play dumb

"He was the fucking 9 tailed fox kyuubi!" Kiba yelled

"I see … I thought the Sandaime Hokage forbid people to speak of that, how do you know this" Naruto asked.

"after the demon died the council made a public announcement telling every one a bout the fourth sealing the kyuubi in to a child and wished for us to kill it while it was weak but the Sandaime was weak and would not let the council kill it" he growled

"You are a fool" Naruto said turning back to eat his food

"What did you say?" Kiba yelled

"I said you are a fool my father did not wish for the contained of the kyuubi to be killed, he wished for him to be seen as a hero… as the prison of the kyuubi not the kyuubi it self"

"What do you mean your father? You are not even from Konoha how can you claim to be the son of the fourth?" Kiba said with narrowed eyes

"My name is Uzu Namikaze and just because I am no longer a ninja of Konoha does not mean I am not from hear." Naruto said the paid the bill and walked out with Sakura following him, leaving Kiba and Hinata to think about what he said.

As they walked away Naruto said "I thought he was a friend, I guess Tsunade forgot to tell me the council reveled my secret"

"Ya but Kiba and Sasuke are the only ones out of the rookie 9 that hate you for it, every one else is still your friends" Sakura said

"Ya. Any ways one more day till the council meeting I wonder what they think about the rumors that are going around about the Last Namikaze being back in Konoha" he said with a chuckle.

_**An ok I finally updated I hope yawl like it .**_

_**Next chapter the council will finally meet the last Namikaze. hahaha**_


	7. the council

"_Thoughts" _

**Summons/demons**

_**Jutsus**_

**Chapter 6: The council**

_**-Council chamber-**_

The council chamber was unusually loud today, apparently they had all heard that the son of Minato Namikaze had returned but that was all they could find out.

As Tsunade walked into the chamber the noise increased everyone had a question for her until they one voice raised "Tsunade-sama is there any truth to the rumors of Minato-sans son" said the normally stotic Hiashi hearing this the entire chamber went silent.

Tsunade tried not to laugh _"poor bastards, hope Naruto doesn't make them shit themselves … too bad" _she thought before putting on a straight face "Yes Hiashi-san, Minato's son has returned and is the reason I called this meeting" she said before turning to the guard "bring in Namikaze-san" said guard immediately left.

Moments later Naruto walked in follow by gasps from the council members all thinking one thing _"he look just like the fourth" _being the first to calm down Homura spoke with a smile "welcome Namikaze-san I assume you are in Konoha to rebuild the Namikaze clan?"

"And why would I want to do that?" said Naruto.

"Because the Namikaze clan has always been a noble clan of Konoha" spoke Koharu.

"Yes that is true but as you can see by my headband I am a ninja of the former whirlpool country" replied Naruto

"Are you trying to disrespect your father by abandoning his village? Hissed Homura

"Disrespect?" Naruto scoffed "I find it funny you would bring that up, It is also why I am here … where is the Uzumaki?" as he finished he saw the looks of sadness on the councils faces _"I wonder why they look sad" _he thought until Koharu spoke up.

"I see you came hear to finish what your father started…" she paused "I'm sorry to say but the demon died 5 years ago"

"Demon? Why do you call him that?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Surly you know your father sealed away demon into the child" said Homura confused by Naruto's question.

"Yes the key word is he sealed the demon into the child, therefore the child was not the dem…" but before he could continue he was cut off by Danzo.

"Namikaze-san as you know the kyuubi was the greatest of the demons it was to strong for the child and possessed him" said Danzo with a small smile.

"Tell me Danzo did the Uzumaki ever harm a member of this village?" asked Naruto

"Yes! As a madder a fact he attacked a member of the council" said Hiashi.

"Who?" said Naruto with narrowed eyes?

"He hospitalized Uchiha-san" said Koharu with a scowl.

Naruto frowned realizing he had not notice Sasuke sitting in the shadows next to Danzo "I see so you banish heroes and make traitors into council members" said Naruto.

"Uchiha-san is no trader he was chased out of the village by the demon! And what hero have we banished?" said an annoyed Danzo

"If you had taken the time to examine the seal containing the kyuubi you would have seen that it was designed to kill the kyuubi after 15 years and give all of its chakra to the container" said Naruto causing Danzo to pale realizing they had banished a boy that would have grown into one of the strongest shinobi to ever live.

"Also if you had treated the Uzumaki as a person and not a demon he would have eventually shown the council that he not only had a bloodline that surpasses the sharingan but also knew the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin no jutsu**" said Naruto causing every one to gasp

"There is no blood line in Konoha greater than the sharingan even if there was the Dope did not come from any clan" said Sasuke speaking for the first time.

"You are correct his bloodline the Uzugan did not come from Konoha but from Whirlpool country where the Uzumaki's were a noble clan, one Uzumaki even became the Rasenkage" Naruto replied with a foxy grin

"You said he knew the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin no jutsus, **why would he know your fathers jutsu?" said Homura.

"Have you ever thought about why the fourth would pick a random child out of an orphanage instead of using his own son?" Naruto asked

"Are you saying that the Uzumaki was the fourths son also" asked a slightly pale Danzo

"yes I am … But I'm also hear to tell you that since he was a Namikaze and the council banished him without the Hokages approval the banishment was not legal" he said with a large smile.

"What does this accomplish he is dead" said a confused Hiashi

"I believe I should introduce myself correctly I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he replied before disappearing in a yellow flash leaving a stunned council to think over what had happened.

_**AN: hey sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to at least finish the council meeting,**_

_**I am sorry to say that I am done with this story for now I started with a good idea but I wrote myself into a corner. I may rewrite this story in the future but for now I am finished.**_

_**Please check out my new story Naruto Namikaze **_


End file.
